Talk:Harold Attinger
Main Antagonist? Swoobatman and I agree that Attinger is the true main antagonist of the film and Lockdown is the main robot yet secondary antagonist. Sam Sparrow however disagrees and lists both as the main antagonist, to which I think is not right because Attinger plotted the whole destruction of the Transformers which the plot revolves around. He hypocritacally hired Lockdown for assistance to help kill off cybertronians from earth, even though he hates transformers. Lockdown on the other hand was hired by the "creators" to capture Optimus Prime but wound up assisting Attinger in the main plot as shown when Optimus is battling Galvatron and Attinger sends the bounty hunter to capture Prime. Anyone else have an opinion chime right in Xmike920 (talk) 15:56, November 21, 2014 (UTC)xmike920Xmike920 (talk) 15:56, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :I think Attinger is the secondary antagonist and Lockdown the main one as Lockdown worked in fact for the creators who had much bigger plans than Attinger. Lockdown only pretended he worked for Attinger and was using him to hunt Optimus. Attinger was deluded by thinking he could hire Lockdown.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 10:51, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry FirstDrellSpectre but Attinger is still the true main antagonist, not Lamborghini (he is just a pawn following the orders of both "Quintessons" & Attinger & a borrowed luxury car from the "Quintessons"). I know Transformers MORE than you do. He's the one who started everything in AOE such as almost wiping out all Autobots on Earth, nearly turning them into fearful psychos & just killing them out of his patriotic paranoia & personal gain such as making weapons out of their corpses & tried to kill humans who got in his way. Just because he isn't the last villain to die doesn't automatically mean he is the secondary. He had more screentime than Lamborghini here & plotted everything. (Swoobatman (talk) 09:44, May 1, 2015 (UTC)) :"Everything" is pretty dramatic, Swoobatman (even though I also believe Attinger is the main antagonist, not Lockdown). This is the list of Attinger's goals: :* Wipe out the Transformers by exterminating both Autobots and Decepticons. (failed) :* Help Lockdown capture Optimus Prime. (failed) :* Kill Cade Yeager and his family to prevent them from exposing Cemetery Wind's nefarious operations. (failed) :So, clearly, Harold Attinger is not behind "everything". He's not even behind the plot to kill Unicron. That was Quintessa's plot. Plus, saying that you know more about the Transformers film series than someone else is mean, even if it's true. I think that's one of the reasons why you were permanently banned. Also, we don't know that the Creators are, in fact, the Quintessons. That's just a theory. Misry6 (talk) Human Antagonists? Robot Antagonists? Really?? Users keep putting up stuff like main human antagonist or main robot antagonist for villains like Lockdown or Harold Attinger. They even did the same thing for Dylan Gould and many other Transformer characters. Seriously, what is up with that. We know what species they are. We don't need to people putting up stuff for Harold Attinger saying he's the main human antagonist. Just put that he's the main antagonist. Same thing with the other human or cybertronian villains from transformers. Just put whatever villain they are. Don't put main human or main robot antagonist. If a snake is a villain of a story, you wouldn't be calling it the "main animal antagonist", right? super 04:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC)LetsPlayerPrevail Antagonist= A bad guy or villain. Protagonist= A good guy or hero. Optimus Prime= A good guy. Harold Attinger= A bad guy. Template The template at the bottom of the page has nothing to do with the Transformers Film Series. This template is what I think should be at the bottom of the page: It even has Harold Attinger included on there. Misry6 (talk)